Creepy Doll
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: AU Ciel moves into a new home and realizes he isn't alone. Yaoi/Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So, this is my first Black Butler fan fiction :3 I hope it's not too OOC ^^;**

****POSSIBLE SPOILER ** in this ff, Grell is not in cahoots with Madam Red as Jack the Ripper, she is solo and he has nothing at all to do with them. Review? O3O**

**Warning: AU, yaoi/shounen-ai**

**Based off of the song "Creepy Doll" **by **Jonathan Coulton**

**I do not own Black Butler**

**0o0o0o0**

_Creepy Doll_

_Chapter One_

Ciel stared at the small cottage in front of him. It was a two story cottage, made for a single person or a couple to live in. Its wood was a warm brown from age and weather, its roof made of auburn shingles. The mid-morning light of a soon to be beautiful day in England made the house appear even more charming.

He'd always loved the little place atop a grassy hill, and just recently the owner mysteriously died, later her case was cracked and she was found murdered by the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper. The blue-grey haired teen felt bad for her, but couldn't help but feel excited when the little house was on the market.

The eighteen year old turned to the real estate agent besides him. She was young, probably two or three years older than him, with blonde spiral pig tails and colorful clothes. Her blue eyes shone with success, her smile sweet. He couldn't help but feel a little bit attracted to her, even though he normally preferred other men.

"I'll take it," they shook hands.

"Oh, Mr. Phantomhive-,"

"Call me Ciel, Elizabeth,"

"—Ciel. There's one thing I forgot to mention,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. You see, before Miss Miller passed, she had a hired worker that lived with her, cleaned her home, and prepared her meals and so on. After her death was declared, he went missing. The house has been searched and we've seen no sign of him, so we are guessing he left and found a new life. They weren't lovers, or so we've been told. Anyway, I just thought a heads up would be nice."

Ciel didn't know why that information was so important, but he nodded.

"When do you have an opening in your schedule? We could meet and close the deal,"

She pulled a slim pocket calendar from her coat and flipped to tomorrow's date. "How about over lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be nice," he flashed his brilliant smile. She blushed.

They made a plan for lunch, and after their farewells were given the blonde got into her little car and sped off down the gravel drive.

Ciel sat in his own car and eyed the cottage with a grin. A small gleam caught his eye from a window on the second floor. He stared at it. It had green curtains, and he swore they moved. He decided to ignore it, convincing himself that the heater kicked on and the sudden burst of air hit the curtains. He revved his car engine and turned up the volume on his radio, driving down the gravel path and finally back onto the main road that headed to his current apartment.

~(line)~

"Thanks again for helping, Sebastian." Ciel caught his friend/neighbors eye and smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to miss your company, though." The raven haired man set some books in a cardboard box, labeled appropriately.

"You can stop by the cottage anytime. You have directions, right?" Sebastian shook his head.

Ciel made his way around stacks of boxes and over to the kitchen counter, where directions to his new home sat. He put them face down into his copy machine, which was to be packed last. Ciel hit a button and waited for them to print. When they did, he handed them to his older friend.

"Here," he mumbled.

The man folded them and eased them into his pocket. "Thank you. Call me when you're settled in, and I'll stop by. Oh, and if you need any help unpacking or what not, you know who to call." He tilted his head and offered a dazzling smile, making Ciel's cheeks heat up. "Anyway, what time are you meeting your agent?"

"In-," he checked the digital clock above the stove, "—thirty minutes. Why?" Sebastian shrugged.

"Where are you going?"

"That little restraint right down the street from here, next to the old cinema. You ever been there?"

"Oh yeah, Grell and I've been there a few times. It's nice, pretty romantic though. Do you like this girl?" Sebastian was one of the few people who new the teen was bisexual.

Ciel's face darkened at the mention of his friend's boyfriend, who he couldn't stand at all. "Not exactly. She's cute and seems like a nice girl, but she's very optimistic."

The raven haired man smirked. "Is it a bad thing to be an optimist, Ciel?"

"No," said person sighed. "Optimist's just tend to annoy me after a while."

~(line)~

Elizabeth clapped her hands together and beamed at the man across the table from her. "I'm so happy someone bought that little place!" She squealed.

Ciel leaned into his right hand, swirling his drink with the left. "It's in a wonderful location, out of sight and away from noise. I'm guessing the only reason it hasn't sold to anyone other than me is because of the murder." Elizabeth nodded.

The blonde rose her glass, "Cheers, to you and your new home!" She clinked her glass together with Ciel's.

They ate in comfortable silence, and at the end of the night Elizabeth Middleford handed over the keys to Ciel's new cottage. He thanked her, climbed into his car, and sped off.

Finally at home, Ciel ran a hand through his hair, leaning in the kitchen doorway. He looked out into the living room of his house. There was still multiple boxes strewn about the floor, but his couch, coffee table were in place, but it'd only been twenty-four hours since he officially moved in. He loved the inside of his house even more than he loved the outside. The walls were a sage green color with dark oak flooring, the doors the same wood.

He turned on his heel; back in the kitchen. His eyes traveled to the little clock on the wall. Ciel grunted in acknowledgment, just now realizing how late it was and accepting the fact he was tired.

The blue haired teen left the kitchen and slowly walked up the stairs, down the narrow hall, to the right, and into his room. For what felt like hours Ciel stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He thought of calling Sebastian, but knew that the man most likely wouldn't answer their phone at around five o'clock in the morning.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He rested for a few minutes before he relaxed. Just about to fall asleep, a crash sounded over head. Ciel bolted upright, sitting still. It was deathly quiet, and he wondered if his sleep deprived body had just made it up. But, as he strained his ears, Ciel swore on his family name he could hear footsteps in the attic. Wait…did his home even _have _an attic?

Ciel's conscious tried to persuade him into lying back down and forgetting about it until morning, but his curiosity got the best of him. He slipped noiselessly out of bed and pulled a match out of his bedside table, lighting a candle and taking it in hand, he stepped out of his room and back into the hallway.

To his right was a dead end, so he went left. He had been down this way once before, with Elizabeth. He reached the end of the corridor. Everything looked the same, two doors that were both guest rooms or an office, and one closet. But, as he opened the closet door, he realized he was wrong, the light of the candle illuminated stairs. The footsteps were recognizably louder, and with a deep breath, Ciel started creeping up the crooked-from-age stairs.

Feeling he should turn back and leave, Ciel stopped. While his brain argued with his ideas, navy blue eyes squinted into the hazily lit area. Just in front of him sat a door. Courage swallowed his pride, and the teen pushed forward. His hand rested on the knob before he threw the door open.

One step into the room, he looked around. It was a small room, with no windows or any source of light. Multiple shelves were strewn about the walls, various knickknacks, games and other things sat on them. In the middle of the room was a mannequin. It looked like a gel dummy used for weapon practice, but the strange thing about it was the beautiful dress it wore. It looked to be a wedding dress, a long train jutting out from behind, and pins sticking out of the fabric everywhere.

His brow furrowed and he blinked. When he opened his eyes they grew wide and a scream formed in his throat, yet he couldn't coax it out.

"Hello," his voice dull, a man in a blue suit stood in front of the dummy.

Reality reached Ciel and his scream of confusion and horror rippled through his home. He took a step back and slammed the door in the man's face, turning and half sprint, half falling down the stairs. Once back in to hall, he then shut the first door leading to the secret attic room and twisted the lock. The teen leaned against the door and brought up a hand to run through his blue-grey locks.

Outside his bedroom door, his eyes drooped, and he laughed at himself. _Really, Ciel? You're brain is playing tricks on you. You should sleep before you manage to conjure more illusions, _he told himself as he fell into bed.

That night Ciel fell asleep to what he thought was his brain running over a familiar song from childhood,

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady. . ."

~(line)~

**Anyone know who's in the attic? :3 Please review! I probably will not upload chapter two until I get _at least ONE _review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to thank ~PennyBlu for being my first reviewer! Reviews make writers feel so special, especially when they are insecure like me. They make me want to get better and continue to write :D**

**Anyway, please excuse any typos, because I am not patient and usually don't go back and check my writing. I apologize in advance, just incase there are any. Please excuse OOC-ness, but it is an AU story, so you can't expect the characters to be exactly the same as they are in the manga/anime. **

**Review? I love you all! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler**

**Warning: AU, yaoi/shounen-ai**

**Based off of the song "Creepy Doll" **by **Jonathon Coulton**

**0o0o0o0**

_Creepy Doll_

_Chapter Two_

Sunlight peeked through Ciel's bedroom window. With a low moan, he rolled onto his stomach and cracked open an eye. He sighed and brought himself to sit up on his knee's, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, ripping open the top of a card board box labeled 'clothing'. Ciel decided on a white dress shirt, black jeans, and a turquoise vest.

As he dressed, he noticed the house was a bit cold, but it sobered his senses. Fully dressed, he stood by his bed and recalled last night's events. His eyes were wide-set, his mind racing over every detail. _I found a room no one knew existed. There was a dummy in an expensive, nice-looking dress. I have found Miss Miller's assistant. _Ciel wanted to tell himself it was all a dream, but he was intelligent, and he knew what he had saw was no dream.

Ciel stepped out of his bedroom and stood motionless in the hall. The air smelt like . . . breakfast? His stomach growled at the idea. Wrapping his arms loosely around his stomach, Ciel walked down the hall and stairs, into the living room. The door to the kitchen was closed.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady. . ." That same monotone, yet strangely bell like, voice sang. Ciel sighed and told himself to stay calm. He pushed forward, into the kitchen. The man from the night before stood over the stove, something in a frying pan sizzled. He heard the door opened and stopped singing to turn around.

For the first time, Ciel got a good look at him. He had bright orange hair and violet eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, buttoned to the top, with black slacks that were short enough for white and brown socks to show over his black boots that buckled up the side. On his hands he wore white gloves. Under his right eye was a small black tattoo, and pink and blue makeup covered his eyelids. Ciel could tell that wasn't his full outfit by the blue and red tailcoat hanging on _his _coat rack, along with a tall black hat.

"Hello," the strange man said.

Ciel was struck with hard déjà vu. ". . . Hello," he replied cautiously.

The orange haired man arranged a plate of bacon, eggs and toast, setting it on the table, where he motioned for Ciel to sit. He obeyed, but didn't touch the food quiet yet.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"So I think: I could ask the same of you. My name is Drocell Cainz, servant of the Miller family for four generations."

"I am Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive,"

"Do you belong to Miss Miller as well?"

"Well, er, no. You see, Miss Miller . . . has been found deceased."

Drocell merely blinked. "Oh, she'll be back. They always come back." Ciel was confused, but didn't really want to understand, so he nodded and picked up his fork.

He ate slowly, keeping his eyes on Drocell, who stood in the corner with his eyes on the floor. Ciel vaguely remembered hearing that a loyal servant never looks his or her master in the eye. "Drocell, I'm not your master. You can look at me,"

"Drocell understands. You are merely a guest, waiting for Miss Miller's return. But guests are to be treated the same as a master would be," his eyes rose from the floor and locked onto Ciel's. "So I think to myself: Ciel Phantomhive, you are incredibly beautiful. I know I have full permission to look upon you," the smirk on Drocell's face made Ciel shiver and tear his eyes away.

He chewed at his own pace until the plate was empty. Drocell took the ivory white plate over to the sink where warm water flowed over the glass. Ciel looked around the kitchen, instantly noticing the lack of cardboard boxes. His forehead creased. "Drocell, did you unpack anything?"

Said person answered without turning around, "Oh, yes. Just the China and cooking necessities."

Ciel nodded approvingly and stared at the man's back. He watched Drocell's movements, noting how when he moved he moved like his limbs were on joints, like a toy's, not fitted in sockets. He thought he could even hear the man's fingers clicking, as if they were hinged. _Is this man . . . a doll? _Ciel thought. An abrupt ringing tore Ciel away from his thoughts, and he reached the phone on the wall before the orange haired man could.

"Hello?" He said, a bit breathlessly.

"Hi, Ciel. How's everything going over there?" Sebastian's voice came from the receiver.

"Everything is," his eyes darted to Drocell, who stared at him unblinkingly, ". . .good."

"Are you doing anything today, or just staying home?"

"I have a few things I am going to put away, but I was thinking I would go into town for a bit. Why?"

"Grell told me to ask, he's working today and said if you do go into town, he has a house warming gift for you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's great. If I get out, I'll stop by and see him."

They talked a bit more about this and that, and when Ciel hung up the phone, Drocell's eyes stayed glued to him. The blue haired teen felt his cheeks grow warm. "What?"

"You are going into town," Ciel nodded, "So I think to myself: I have never been to town,"

Ciel leaned back against the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "Would you . . . like to come with me?" _I suppose it wouldn't matter if he tagged along… _Drocell nodded once and weaved his fingers together in front of his stomach. "Okay," he walked past Drocell and into the living room.

Ciel searched around the few boxes until he found the one he wanted. He knelt next to the box and pulled the tabs open. Ciel set its contents on the floor in front of him, not noticing when Drocell entered the room behind him.

"She is very beautiful." Drocell's voice rang out from behind Ciel and he jumped.

"Huh?" He followed Drocell's eyes to a picture of his mother. "Oh, yes, she was." The man tilted his head to the side. "That's my mother. She died when I was quiet young,"

"What happened to her," Drocell mumbled.

Ciel turned back to the various pictures on the floor. "She was killed in a fire, along with my father and older sister." He held up a picture of his family for Drocell to see. "My sister was ten years older than me, making her fifteen when she died. She was a burlesque dancer."

"So I think to myself: What was her name, Ciel?" Drocell asked.

The teen's face softened. "Wendy," Drocell studied the young lady's face. She had dark brown hair that was tied in buns atop her head. Her eyes were big, and had the same hue of sparkling red rubies.

Ciel stood, picture frames in hand. He arranged the pictures of his family on the wall. He took a step back and examined his work, giving a nod of approval.

"I'll be right back," Ciel left Drocell and the living room and went up to his room. In his closet he pulled out a black coat.

He pushed the buttons into place. There was a clicking noise, and the teen whirled around with a gasp. Drocell stood behind Ciel, now wearing his tail coat and top hat. "How did you . . .?" Ciel's voice trailed off, he stared at the solid wall behind the man.

"So I think to myself: Didn't you know? There are doorways hidden everywhere." To prove his point, he pressed his shoulder into the wall behind him, and an appropriate sized portion of the wall swung back as if on hinges. Ciel shook his head in disbelief. "It's much quicker than the stairs." He informed the teen.

"Right," Ciel mumbled, "let's go." He followed Drocell down the secret passage. Almost sarcastically, he wondered what else his little cottage had in store for him.

~(line)~

"Who do you think he is?" Alois not-so-quietly whispered to the redhead next to him.

"Oooo I don't know~!"

Ciel frowned as he and Drocell stepped into the little antique store where Grell worked. "Sebastian told me to stop by,"

"Oh! Right, I nearly forgot. Here," he handed Ciel a small red box, who handed it to Drocell, who tucked it into the pocket of his coat.

Alois came around to where Drocell stood and hung on his arm, standing on his tip toes to get into the man's face. "So, who's your knew friend, Ciel?" Alois purred huskily, flicking his tongue along his bottom lip, flashing his star tongue ring. Drocell stared down at the bipolar blonde without interest.

Grell pushed up his glasses and stuck his tongue to his top lip, a habit Ciel had a feeling he inherited from Alois. "Yes, who is he? You can't keep him away from Alois forever~!" He swished his hips, forcing the fabric of his shirt to hike up.

"He's just a friend," Ciel spat, averting his eyes to anything other than the other men around him.

"Ow!" Grell complained, after a thud echoed throughout the shop. "No matter how hot you may be, I can't forgive you for that!"

Ciel's ears perked at the familiar cackle. He lifted his eyes, finding a snickering Undertaker and the fussy man-whore rubbing his head.

"Alois, leave Ciel's new toy alone," he chuckled as the blonde boy climbed off of Drocell and wrapped his arms around Undertaker's waist with a pout.

"Well," Ciel piped up and grabbed Drocell's arm, "I'll be going now." He dragged Drocell out of the shop, trying his best to ignore the suggestive comments thrown at him as he did so.

~(line)~

"Sebastian, aren't you used to Grell over reacting? I told you: he was a friend from my childhood who needs a place to stay," Ciel lied, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

On the other end of the phone, the red eyed man sighed. "I suppose not. I care about you, Ciel, so I'm sorry you're getting all hot and bothered about talking about that man, and for some unfathomable reason I know you are lying about him, but I'm going to let it go. I have to go meet Grell, so call me when you want to talk." With that, he hung up.

Ciel let out a sigh of frustration and he too set down the phone. Drocell, appearing from a passage in the wall, sensed Ciel's tension. "I overhead your phone call. So I think to myself: Ciel considers Drocell a friend?" He tilted his head, his violet eyes scanning the teen as his cheeks grew pink. Drocell kept walking until he was right in front of Ciel.

"Yeah," Ciel breathed, not entirely telling the truth, but not lying, and definitely feeling awkward about being pressed against the wall and Drocell.

The doll-like man smiled. "That's good," he bent his head so his lips brushed Ciel's as he spoke, "because I wouldn't want our relationship to be one sided." He flicked his tongue out against Ciel's bottom lip, and when the teen blinked, he had vanished.

**0o0o0**

**Sorry for the bad ending :/ I really wanted to upload this tonight, and I couldn't add more to this chapter and upload it tonight. About Drocell and his family being the Miller's servant for four generations is made up. Along with the Miller's. Yeah, I know Wendy isn't really Ciel's sister. I had to put Alois and Undertaker in here ._. So, instead of Alois' demon contract I gave him a tongue ring, since there are no demon's in this story, if that didn't make sense ^^; Review :3?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait o_o my computer crashed and I lost _everything _/sob/ But it's alive now, and I am excited to get my fan fictions updated!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and please, stay tuned!**

**Warning: Yaoi/shounan-ai, very light swearing**

**Recommended listen: Creepy Doll **by **Jonathon Coulton**

**Review? O3O**

**0o0o0o0o**

_Creepy Doll_

_Chapter Three_

Ciel jumped out of bed at the smell of food rising into his room. He dressed quickly, pushing open the doorway in his room while he pulled his arms into his jacket. He grey-blue haired teen walked down the passage and into the kitchen, where he sat at the table in front of a steaming plate of pancakes.

It had been almost a week since Ciel moved into his little cottage, and he was glad to say that no more surprises had weaseled their way into his life. Drocell proved to be great company, and an even better servant—no matter how many times Ciel pleaded the man not to wait on him—and every day that passed Ciel felt less and less awkward around him.

When the pancakes where gone, the orange haired man took the plate, his fingers clicking beneath the thin cloth of his starch white gloves. "Oh," Drocell looked over his shoulder and me the teen's eyes, "you have neglected to open Grell's gift, and it is on the coffee table."

With a groan, Ciel stood and made his way into the living room. As told, the little red package sat in the middle of the glass table. He sat on the sofa across from the box and for a moment just stared. Ciel took the package into his hands and ripped off the pretty paper, also removing the top of the box. His brow furrowed as he studied the gift.

It was a shiny brass key, but something about it wasn't right. Where a normal key had a special pattern in the ridges, this key's teeth where all the same; jagged and medium length. His initials, CP, where engraved into the metal.

"So I think to myself: a bump key, correct?" Drocell's voice rang out behind Ciel. He would've jumped, but by know he was used to the man appearing out of thin air.

Ciel nodded, shrugged, and pocketed the key. "I don't know why, but yes, it is a bump key." He turned around to face Drocell. "Would you do me a favor? You know your way around town now, so would you drop off a thank-you for Grell and go to the market?" The man nodded, "Great. I'll get started, then."

~(line)~

Ciel sat in what used to be the spare bedroom, but he used as an office, behind his desk with a pen in hand. He finished off his than-you and spilled a bit of wax on the envelope. Taking the key out of his pocket, he pushed it into the wax, so it now bore his initials. At least Grell's gift was useful for something.

"Drocell," he barely whispered the man's name, but within seconds he appeared from a seam in the wall.

"Yes?" Ciel handed the letter to him. "Thank-you. So I think to myself: shall be back soon." With a nod of approval from Ciel, Drocell disappeared down the passage.

~(line)~

Drocell was still not home an hour later, and Ciel was growing quite bored. Still sitting in his office, he stood, knee's cracking. He walked the perimeter of the room and ran his fingers over the seams in the wall. Out in the hall, he did the same, and was startled to find a seam he hadn't seen before. Ciel pressed his palms into the wall, and it swung open like he expected. He noticed candle holders on the wall, all burned out, except for the very last candle, some thirty steps down.

When his feet where on the first step, he turned and carefully shut the hinged door behind him before continuing down the steps. When he reached the bottom, the lone lit candle above his head flickered out with a hiss. In complete dark, his heart sped up and he blindly rushed forward with outstretched arms. When he found the wall, he gave a great shove and stumbled into a room he'd never seen, and with a confused gasp he looked around.

**0o0o0o0**

**What does Ciel find, hmm~? Any guesses? I'm sorry this is short, and probably not to well written, but I am very, very tired and a bit upset. PLEASE review and tell me what you lie, what you hate, tips, guesses, complements, complaints, or whatever else you have to say! I love you guys, and please, stay tuned, though Creepy Doll is coming to a close. I'm talking one or two more chapters.**


	4. Authors Note!

**Hello guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a very long time…and I won't be able to for a while I'm doing a lot of deep thinking lately, and I just don't have time to write at the moment –sob— I'm trying to make some really hard decisions in my personal life, I'm really, truly sorry for those of you who read and enjoy my fanfics, and if you really like them. Please hold on a while longer while get my head on straight.**

**With love,**

**Bandersnatch**


	5. Chapter 4

**_**This is the LAST chapter of Creepy Doll! But, there will be an epilogue._ This is my most popular fan fiction, so I am excited to be uploading it! I got on the computer a lot faster than thought I'd be able to, so hurray!~ Review? :3 And please go to my profile and vote on my poll!**

_PennyBlu: _**I'm back! Thank you for the review! 3**

_diggydawg: _**Thank you very much!**

_NinjaTerra: _**Thanks! I'm glad you like it ^^**

_Kuro-Riya: _**I loved your review, haha! I'm really glad you like this fan fiction, it means a lot to me. Read on! Hmmm, good guesses! **

_JigokuShojosRevenge: _**Thanks a lot!~**

**Warning: Slight yaoi, character death**

_Creepy Doll_

_Chapter Four_

Ciel stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. The room he had stumbled into was quiet odd. Shelves lined the wall; each held about twenty bodiless doll heads. A table with a sewing machine and a wooden box—that stood at east six feet tall—and a fireplace imbedded in the wall and firewood were the only other things in the room.

He walked around the room and studied each porcelain head. Each was different, but strangely they looked familiar to Ciel. He could've sworn that one looked identical to his late sister and mother, leading him to discover the majority of heads were female.

"Miss Miller never allowed anyone but Drocell in this room," Said person's voice made Ciel jump and turn around.

"I—I'm sorry. I Just stumbled upon it. . ."

Drocell's head lolled to the side, cracking—as if on hinges—as he did so. "I'll just. . .go," Ciel murmured, eyes on the floor, and pushed past the man and quickly walked up the stairs.

~(line)~

Drocell turned the burner off and lifted the teapot from it. He poured the steaming water into a cup, over a bag of Earl Grey, Ciel's favorite. He waited until it was done seeping before handing it to the grey-blue haired teen, who murmured a thank you.

For whatever reason, the tea didn't taste normal to Ciel, but he pushed the thought away, because it tasted one hundred percent better. He drained the cup and stared into the bottom of the cup, where he spotted a tiny white piece of candy. He picked it up and twirled the wet candy in his fingers. His brow knit, and he raised his blue eyes to Drocell. "Drocell, what is this?" The man didn't answer, and Ciel felt his cheeks flush and his limbs started to tingle. He brought the little white piece to his mouth and flicked his tongue out to taste it. His face scrunched and he retracted at the taste. It was then he realized that it was not candy, but nothing more than an ecstasy pill.

~(line)~

Ciel pushed Drocell's back to the wall and crushed their mouths together. Normally, he wouldn't be doing this, but that pill was really g_etting to him _and it just felt _so right._ Somehow, they had managed to get into the room Ciel had stumbled into, with the stray heads on the shelf. And even though he felt every pair of glass eyes on him, he couldn't stop kissing Drocell.

He went to unbutton the man's shirt, but he was stopped. Ciel pulled away and looked questionably up into purple eyes. The man pushed him back and slipped away from the wall. "So I think to myself: I'll be right back,"

Ciel watched Drocell go, and momentarily his lust was gone, like Drocell dragged it out of the room with him. His eyes flitted to the huge wooden box in the corner and dug around in his pocket, grasping his bump key when he noticed the lock. His curiosity got the best of him, and he jumpily skipped to the box.

One rough shove and the key was in. He twisted it and the lock fell off, onto the floor. He pushed the door open and was a little disappointed to see only lacy dresses. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Drocell stood there, his hands limp at his side, and Ciel's eyes widened. His shirt and gloves were absent, but his limbs and joints really _were _in plastic sockets, almost like a child's dolls would be.

"What. . .are you?" Ciel asked, breathlessly.

Drocell smiled, and it sent a chill through Ciel's whole body. Without thinking, he grabbed the man's shoulders and flipped around, pushing Drocell into the open box. Hurriedly he picked up the dead-bolt lock and snapped it in place. All was quiet in the box, no stirring or fighting.

Ciel turned his back to the box and got on his knees, where he threw firewood into the fireplace and searched for a match. Under the pile of wood he found them. His mind had grown quiet fuzzy, so he lit the match and threw it into the place. Surprisingly, the wood caught fire instantly. Lighting another match, he swiveled on his knees and chucked the match at the box.

As the room took on a golden light and started to heat up, Ciel laughed, until he realized what he'd done. He was still in the room. He jumped to his feet, but stayed in place. Drocell stood in front of the only exit. Wait. _What? _His mouth fell agape and he looked back and forth from the still secure lock and the man. _How? _

Drocell smiled again, dropping Ciel's bump key into his pants pocket as he opened the exit. Ciel was growing quiet hot, and as the door shut behind the man, he found he was frozen in fright and shock.

~(line)~

_As the lone house on the hill burst into flames, some say a song could be heard._

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady._

**0o0o0o0**

**Yeah, sorry for bad ending, The epilogue will be next, and then Creepy Doll is done! Please review, and if you like Pandora Hearts and yaoi, go to my profile and vote on my poll!**


End file.
